


Femdom God of Death Gets Sissy Anime Boy Pregnant With Her Magic Notebook

by PrivacyJack



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ass Expansion, Bad Writing, Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Breast Expansion, F/M, I am so sorry Matsuda, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unexpected Visitors, Unplanned Pregnancy, expansion kink, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrivacyJack/pseuds/PrivacyJack
Summary: (READ WARNINGS IN NOTES)Matsuda Touta is visited by a very strange Shinigami after finding a strange notebook who claims can give him the family he's always wanted despite Matsuda not having a lover. He is rather intrigued by this, but it soon turns out he wasn't getting his family the way he expected to.O-o-o-0-o-o-OLook. I am super fucking horny and I just happen to be into weird shit like this. Nobody else was making good Matsuda content so I took things into my own hands and decided to fix that. Just be glad I do not plan on making a sequel, but I can make things even worse. That is a threat. BUT if you like the story thank you and please don't be afraid to leave any kudos or comments! Oh yeah and I really fucking suck at writing.-Writer J
Relationships: Matsuda Touta/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Femdom God of Death Gets Sissy Anime Boy Pregnant With Her Magic Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS MALE: LACTATION, BELLY EXPANSION, RAPID PREGNANCY, BREAST EXPANSION, ASS EXPANSION AND SHITTY WRITING FOR THE CHARACTER MATSUDA TOUTA FROM THE ANIME/MANGA NAMED DEATH NOTE. IF ANY OF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE PLEASE EXIT NOW OR SHUT THE FUCK. 
> 
> DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU BECAUSE IS SURE AS HELL FUCKING DID

Matsuda made his way to his lonely apartment after a long day at Headquarters. These lonely nights were getting more and more pathetic to him. God how he wished he could just get a lover and have a family. He always loved the idea of having kids one day, more than one definitely. Walking into his apartment he sighed at the small quiet space until he noticed something fall onto the balcony.  
He put his over coat to the side and stepped outside on the balcony to find a strange black notebook with some weird letters written onto the cover. He slowly picked it up and examined it. Matsuda turned around to walk back into his apartment, but when he did he saw a large creature standing in front of him. He screamed at the sight of it falling onto his back and scurrying away. It didn't even look human.  
It was almost like a large bulky skeleton, but with long black hair almost completely covering its canine skull with large blue eyes in its sockets. It was covered in black torn rags and torn bandages with claws on its boney hands. What made it more intimidating was its bull like horns that almost touched the ceiling even with it slouching forwards.  
"Whoops sorry for scaring you, just came to get my notebook, but looks like you found it first!" The thing leaned towards Matsuda causing him to whimper in fear.  
"P-please don't hurt me!" He pleaded in fear.  
"Oh don't you worry I won't hurt you, besides you're too cute," the thing giggled in a feminine voice. "Besides as I just said I only came here for my notebook, but since you found it before I did I guess I have to tell you what it does now."  
Matsuda looked back at the notebook before looking back at the creature.  
"But before I do that, let me introduce myself! The name's Enburla and I am a Shinigami and that right there is a Life Note the opposite of a Death Note," Enburla explained to him. "I didn't know how to write in any human languages so I wrote in my own. I'll explain it to you though! A Life Note is the opposite of a Death Note for as a Death Note takes lives, a Life Note gives life, but in the way you think it would."  
"W-wait so you're saying this thing could bring people back to life?" Matsuda asked as he held the notebook in both hands.  
"No it can't bring dead people back to life. Whoever's name you write into the book will become pregnant and give birth to a new life," she continued to explain to him. "You may also write the name of who you want the father to, it's optional however. Life Notes have been used to bring soulmates together. Shinigami have special eyes that can allow us to see the name of the someone's soulmate simply by looking above their head."  
Matsuda took a moment to think about this. Could this notebook really be the thing he had always hope for? A way to find his lover and finally have the family he longed for.  
"R-really?! Please tell me my soulmate's name I have to know," Matsuda begged as he got on his knees.  
"Err uh... well even though I'm not supposed to do this, I will make am exception for you since you're kind of cute," Enburla tapped his nose gently with one of her clawed fingers. "Hm... whelp sorry to tell you this, bud, but it seems you don't have a soulmate! You got a pretty good and long life to live, but sadly no partner to spend it with. Don't worry it's a common thing so don't feel too bad!"  
Enburla looked down at the tiny human to see him looking up at her with a look of something mixed with disappointment and sadness.  
"Oh uh was that not the answer you were hoping for?" Enburla put a boney finger on their chin taking a moment to think. "I could tell you probably really wanted some kind of family, I mean the vibe is just all over you... Hey I've got an idea!"  
Enburla snatched the notebook from Matsuda's hand and pulled out her strange looking pen writing something in it.  
"Um... may I ask what you're doing, Miss Shinigami?" Matsuda asked her as he slowly got back up.  
"Well you want a family don't you?" Enburla asked him as Matsuda only nodded. "Good! I don't usually do things like this, but since you're really cute I'll do it just for you! I'm going to give you a family! How many do yo want? Just one? Twins? Triplets? You seem like a twins guys so I'll write that down!"  
"W-wait really? You'll give me a family?" Matsuda was suddenly very intrigued in this leaning closer towards the large Shinigami.  
"Yeah just hold on I'm almost finished... and done! It should start soon!" Enburla shut the book closed and kneeled down so she could be the same height as Matsuda.  
"So how is this going to work? Is someone going to be a surrogate or will-" Matsuda was suddenly interrupted when he felt a strange feeling inside of his stomach. "H-huh?"  
"Oh yeah forgot to tell you that I made you the mother!" Enburla said with a smile on her face all while Matsuda froze.  
"M-mother? Wait does that mean I'm the one getting pregnant?" Matsuda put his hands on his stomach which was still growing that weird feeling.  
"Yup and because I like you I figured you wouldn't mind if I put myself as the father!" Enburla began to pat Matsuda's head as she opened and showed the page she wrote on with her other hand.  
'Mother, Matsuda Touta and Father, Enburla, 2' the words read in very messy handwriting while Matsuda's stomach suddenly grew making him whelp.  
"You might be wondering how can I be the father if I don't have one those meaty things humans have? Well you see the Life Note doesn't care about all that so it doesn't really matter!" Enburla leaned in closer so the snout of her canine skull face could boop Matsuda's forehead.  
Matsuda whined as his stomach continued to grow and grow at an alarming rate. He looked like he was 6 months already as his button up shirt was straining now making his buttons hang on for dear life. And that wasn't even the only thing that was growing. Suddenly, Matsuda's belt felt extremely tight and once he looked down his hips had expanded as large as the average female's. Reacting quickly he started to undo his belt and once he did so his thighs were starting to get larger as well.  
When things just couldn't have gotten worse is when he felt his groin area begin to heat up and a tent began to form on his crotch area of his pants. Matsuda's face began to heat up as well and turn red as blood rushed to both of his heads.  
"Dang the hormones are kicking in already? Then again you are carrying twins so that might be in," Enburla rubbed Matsuda's belly with her boney hands.  
"W-why is it happening so quickly?" Matsuda whimpered as his legs began to wobble making him drop his knees all while still gripping his still expanding belly.  
"I don't know that's just what happens when you get pregnant by the Life Note," she shrugged as she continued to rub the human's large belly.  
Matsuda's continued to grow until it had finally stopped. He was huge and had popped off all of his lower buttons all while Enburla was adoring his growing body. Matsuda's hips had also grown very large with his thighs like pillars. He only sighed in relief that it was finally over... until it had started again. This time however it wasn't his belly or his ass, but instead his chest.  
"A-again?" Matsuda whined as his chest began to crow into breasts and all he could do was wait for it to be over.  
Quickly his breasts grew from A-cups almost straight to C-cups making his breasts engorged and begin to leak milk. Two dark wet spots appeared on Matsuda's shirt right where his nipples were and they were growing in size in at a very fast pace. Just like his belly, his breasts began to strain against his shirt making his buttons about to burst off. Matsuda whined before grabbing onto his shirt and pulling on it immediately popping off his buttons. His now D-cup breasts popped out flopping onto his huge stomach.  
Thick white streams of milk were dripping out of his nipples down onto his belly. His nipples weren't the only things that were dripping white streams however as his painful clothed erection was leaking through the fabric. He suddenly zipped down his pants and pulled out his dick before jerking himself off. Once again his face was getting red as he began to moan loudly. Already he was leaking pre-cum getting it all over his right hand while his left hand cupped the underside of his belly.  
He bit his bottom lip moaning through gritted teeth as he began to rub his dick faster and faster. Pretty soon he came covering his hand, dick, and the floor beneath him in his cum. Matsuda whimpered while panting heavily and falling back now laying on his back.  
"Wow," was all Enburla could say as she guessed her job here was done and gave a pat onto Matsuda's huge belly. "Whelp, hope you take great care of our kids, now I gotta go before the king himself notices I'm gone! Bye, cutie see ya later! And don't worry you should give birth in about a day or two, or maybe even tomorrow I can't even remember! Also I would forfeit the ownership of the Life Note before you get back to sleep so you don't remember me!"  
Enburla walked out onto the balcony releasing her bone wings and flying off back to the Shinigami Realm. Matsuda just laid there covered in milk and cum with his left hand still on his huge belly.  
"I-I... forfeit owner...ship...," he mumbled before passing out.

\------THE NEXT DAY------

"Good morning, everyone!" Everyone in the task force turned to Matsuda immediately freezing when they noticed his huge belly. "Huh, what's wrong it looks like you just saw a ghost!"  
"M-Matsuda?! What the hell happened to you?!" Aizawa pointed at Matsuda's stomach.  
"Oh this? Well I actually don't remember, but I'm pregnant!" Matsuda said with a smile on his face while patting his large belly.  
While everyone else was focused on asking Matsuda questions on how this happened, Light and Ryuk sat in the back of the room watching them.  
"Looks like your little friend there accidently ran into Enburla," Ryuk said as he continued to hover around.  
"Enburla? Who is that?" Light asked as he continued to watch the others panic over Matsuda.  
"Another Shinigami from the Shinigami Realm, but she is quite the weirdo not even I mess around with her," Ryuk chuckled a little, "She has a weird thing for making human guys pregnant with the help of a rare type of notebook she has called the Life Note. And your poor little Matsuda should give birth any second now if I'm correct."  
"Ah!" Matsuda yelped as a gush of water suddenly fell onto the floor beneath him making a large puddle under him.  
"Haha looks like I guessed right!" Ryuk chuckled.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I did warn you so you can't really complain can you? ;)
> 
> -Writer J


End file.
